My Saving Grace
by Kesali Ruv
Summary: Ann, average girl in an average real life, is taken on a spin in a world far different from her own. Stuck with a job that's her ticket out of there she works to accomplish it but ends up getting more than what she thought in the end. Sas/OC
1. I: Average Life Turned Not So Average

Hello everyone! Sennishi Suzumori here! I know, it's been a while since I last put a story. A LONG white actually but I just haven't had much inspiration. I do now though! XD I hope you enjoy this fic I'm sorry if it's too fast-paced but I'm trying to make it a little slower. I'm sorry as well if I get some of the characters a little out of whack. Hopefully it's not too bad.

Also, if you do not like the way this story is going or anything like that please do not flame me. I'll understand critiscm if it's about how I write and how I can improve but if it's just a comment about how lame the story is, etc. then please don't say it. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks!! XD

So, enjoy and I'll post the next chapter soon!

I do not own anything or anyone from Naruto I do, however, own Ann.

* * *

**Chapter ONE: Average Life Turned Not So Average**

It all started at school.

My school wasn't exactly a public school probably because we were on a military installation. Both my parents were in the military my dad a master sergeant and my mom a captain (it's funny when their coworkers ask how that happened, why my mom's an officer and my dad's enlisted). My older sister was off at college on an ROTC, or reserved officers training corps, scholarship. She was going into the military after graduating to become a doctor. As for me, well, I was in my final year of high school, finally a freaking senior. I was perhaps the odd person out in my family because: one- I wasn't planning on going into the military and two- I wasn't planning on becoming a people doctor. No, I wanted to be either a vet or music teacher. Two completely different areas but I loved them both so much. I considered some options but they didn't go all too well. I was leaning towards becoming a vet and being a tutor or private teacher in some instruments, but I might not have time to do the side job thing. I don't know. I'm still indecisive.

Anyway, away from that, we were in the middle of fourth period learning about air history and stuff like that. The retired colonel droned on and on about the different airplanes and whatnot that he used to fly. Finding that I needed to go to the restroom, I grabbed a pass and left my class without a second glance back. My classmates watched me with a weary and annoyed look. At least I was able to escape for a few minutes. On my way there an announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention all teachers and staff. We are initiating a Code Red. This is not a drill. Please secure all students until further notice." My heart just dropped. Due to my unfortunate and idiotic luck, my sixth period class was located in another smaller building next to the main building. So I was stuck outside in the freaking open. Running to the main building, I opened the door enough so I could squeeze through and closed it as quietly as I could. Then I moved as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom and locked myself inside. Just to be even safer I went into the furthest stall and locked myself in there too. I sat on top of the closed lid legs pulled up to my chest so they couldn't be seen underneath.

I guess you could say that was when it all went to Hell.

I heard the door jiggle. I held my breath. Okay, so first they call a Code Red when I'm outside and now they're outside _this_ stupid bathroom. What's with that? It continued for a few more seconds then stopped. One…Two…Three…Four……Five It was quiet. Slowly putting my legs down, I let out a breath of relieved air. They had gone.

Wrong.

I was dead freaking wrong.

My feet were just about to connect with the floor when the door to the bathroom flew off the hinges and slammed against the wall on the other side. I saw it clatter to the floor in smoke through the gap on the bottom of the stall door. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming.

"Knock knock!" I heard someone call. _'Oh come _on_!' _I thought. _'I just have the worst, stupid, stinking, rotting luck!'_ I froze in the position I was in my legs hanging midair. I didn't want to move for fear of the squeaky porcelain seat to make a sound. There were footsteps entering, too many for me to count. Great…That just meant more than one person. The footsteps stopped. I breathed through my nose in short gasps. It was a wonder that they couldn't hear my heart pounding.

"Check the stalls," I heard another person say. No, no, no, no, NO! I looked around frantically for…I don't know! Something!

That's when I felt it.

It was like a tugging at my chest. It was like it was pulling me, but it was pulling me to the door. I resisted the urge, but it kept getting stronger and stronger, kind of like a rubber band. You keep pulling it and pulling it and it gets tighter and tighter. It wasn't until I saw the mysterious people's feet underneath the door and the floor did I close my eyes and just let the sensation take me to the insane people. I expected the door to slam open and for me to hit the man's chest. Only I didn't feel any of that. I felt like I was falling.

* * *

"_If I discover within myself a desire which no experience in this world can satisfy, the most probable explanation is that I was made for __another world__"_

_-C.S. Lewis_

* * *

This is just like a little prologue too. The next chapter is when the story actually starts.


	2. II: The Benefit of the Doubt

So! Now the story begins! I apologize again for it being really fast and whatnot. I think that's one of my problems. Lol!

I actually added a lot of stuff to this one. I've read through it, changed some things, removed some stuff, adding more....yeah... Just to put this out there now, though you'll probably figure this out as you keep reading, this hasn't really got anything to do with the main story plot of the series. It was an idea that popped in my head one day about after Sasuke left and I just started writing. But I still hope you like it.

Some basic stuff too about Ann and the characters. Sasuke is 22 whereas Ann is 17. Here's mini-profile of her too so that you can kind of imagine her.

_Hair_: Black, layered with long side-swept bangs to the right that's layered shorter in the back. Tis fairly thick.

_Eyes:_ Big and brown

_Skin/Body:_ Bronze colored, average female body, not too thick not too skinny

_Fashion:_ Comfortable clothes, doesn't really care for matching, likes skirts and certain dresses, usually wears earthy colors, black, white, and dark red and sometimes blue depending on the shade.

Okay. So there's some information about Ann. Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own anything or anyone from Naruto I do, however, own Ann. Please do not flame me, etc, etc. You saw that in the first chapter. XD

* * *

**Chapter TWO: The Benefit of the Doubt**

I don't know how long I was out for. It must've been a while because the next moment I opened my eyes I was staring up at a starry sky. I groaned and turned on my side only to stare into a cackling fire.

…

A fire?

I bolted up right only to regret it when I felt a heavy weight on my chest, the exact spot where that stupid pulling was coming from. It was like a hangover that was concentrated on my chest…or something like that. Actually, more like when you've been exercising a certain body part for a long time and it aches the next day? Yeah, it was more like that.

"You're awake." I turned to the voice. It was a man with dark hair and probably equally dark eyes from what I could make out from the faint light that touched him. He sat a little ways to my right but within arm's reach. Even though he was sitting I could tell he was much taller than me. Well…almost everyone I knew was taller than me but he had to be one of the tallest so far. I could only offer a slow nod to his obvious observation. "Good." He stood to leave. Panicking I reached out. He was just going to leave me out here!?

"Wait!" I said my fingertips brushing against his arm. He pulled away from my hand but did give me a second look. "Don't go." He smirked. Faster than I thought was possible for a normal human being, I was back on the ground the arm that was reached out towards him pinned over my head with his hand and his other circled around my neck.

"You want me to stay? Do you _know_ who I am? Do you _know_ what I could do to you? For all you know I could just kill you right now." Now that I had a good look in his eyes I was able to tell that he wasn't okay. There was too much conflict going on in them, an internal war where neither side was winning or losing but even when I saw that look in his eyes I wasn't scared for some reason. I felt that there was more than what he was putting off.

"Yes, I want you to stay," I said quietly and slowly. "No, I don't know who you are. I'm telling the truth. I don't know what you could do to me, but I know you won't kill me."

"What makes you so sure?" he hissed his grip tightening on my wrist but strangely not my neck.

"You could have killed me earlier when you found me or when I was asleep. And… I don't think you will. No, I _know_ you won't because you're not like that." There was a flash in his eyes that came and left just as fast as he moved. What was it?

His grip loosened as he leaned away from me giving me space to sit up. As if deciding to forget the topic he changed it.

"You don't know who I am?" I shook my head. He watched me with curious eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha." There was a bitter smile and short laugh. "The last of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan…? How was I supposed to respond to that?

"Ann. Ann Finn," I replied with a yawn following shortly after. I was still tired even though I had just woken up. Maybe it was the after affects of whatever happened to me. He watched as I covered my mouth.

"You should get back to sleep. I'll keep watch." I observed him stand and move to the other side of the fire. Turning my back to him I let out a long drawn out breath as the reality began to dawn on me. I wasn't home anymore. I wasn't at school. Heck, I probably wasn't even in the same country anymore! So…

Now what?

What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? What about my family? Friends?

How was I going to get back home?

* * *

Sasuke moved across from her on the other side of the fire before he sat back down on the ground. He had been setting up a small camp when a bright light had flashed in this exact spot. Coming over to investigate the only thing that was left behind was this girl. He knew that he should have left her behind, but… something was different about her. She wasn't like the other people he ran into. Cautiously Sasuke looked over her to try to find the usual forehead protector that every ninja wore. She had none.

Was she really just an innocent civilian?

Or was she a ninja on an undercover assignment?

He'll be able to tell in the morning.

He looked back at her, watched the slow rise and fall of her body.

Images flashed through his eyes, sensations that he had thought he had escaped from.

Blood.

Averse pleasure.

Reluctant excitement and joy.

The feelings of being insane.

Sasuke looked back her, a sick grin gracing his lips. The exhilaration began to grow in his body. She was so close. All he had to do was…

With deft and quick hands he reached into a pouch and pulled out a kunai only to stab it into his arm. The pain quickly brought him back to himself if just for a moment. He almost slipped again. Letting go of the kunai he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Mm…" He looked back at her only to see her curl up in a ball. It had gotten a bit chillier and she was only wearing a thin tan shirt and forest green Capri's. Grunting he reached up back at the kunai and drew it out with a slight stream of blood following after. He'd have to get that cleaned and wrapped up sometime. With a flick of his wrist the kunai embedded itself in a tree a few feet away. Grabbing his jacket he moved over to her, carefully knelt down, and lay it over her body. Fingers reached up and gripped the edges to pull it closer.

Sasuke leaned nearer to get a better look at her. She let out a sigh.

"Hmm…" she mumbled while turning to lie on her back. Her face came to meet his an inch away. He stared at her trying to figure out what she was, why this was happening to him. This was odd behavior, different from even when he slipped away. Releasing another sigh of his, he pulled back. Sasuke moved to his previous spot eyes never leaving Ann. One question rang out in his mind.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Opening my eyes groggily I looked around pushing off a jacket that had found its way on me somehow. The fire beside me crackled lightly refusing to die. Rubbing my eyes I sat up to find that I was alone. I snapped wide awake. Alone? The panic began to arise once again.

"Sas-Sasuke?" I forced myself to my feet clutching his jacket by my side. I scanned the trees for any movement. "Sasuke!"

"Quiet down." I spun around to see the dark haired man enter the small makeshift camp with a line of fish. "I just went to the river to get some food." With a pounding heart I let myself fall to the ground my hand over my heart.

"I thought you had left," I said relieved that he didn't. I didn't know what I would have done if he had left me alone in such a strange world. He walked around me and towards the fire. I noticed that the fish had already been cleaned and gutted. I could never stand watching that happen. Throwing more twigs to feed the fire Sasuke skewered the three fish and stuck them in the ground leaning towards the growing flames to cook. "Oh!" Realizing I was still clutching his jacket I handed it to him. "Here." My eyes glanced at his left shoulder. It was stained with something dark. Was that… "You're bleeding!" I nearly screamed pointing at his arm. He paid no mind to it.

"It's fine, I've cleaned and wrapped it up. It's nothing but a scratch." The adrenaline dropped at his statement.

"Oh… Okay. That's good." A silence settled between us the only sound coming from the fire. He spoke.

"I'll be leaving after this."

"Can I come?" He looked up at me, his dark eyes meeting my brown ones.

"You don't even know who I am."

"You helped me."

"I could hurt you." Are we really going to go through that entire conversation again?

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I believe you won't. I trust you." That bitter smile crept onto his face again. I tried to brace myself for whatever he would do.

"Do you trust every person you meet?" I shrugged switching my gaze from his eyes to the fish.

"I give the benefit of the doubt."

"You shouldn't. You never know what kind of people you will meet."

"I'll take that chance." Even though I had braced myself, or at least tried to, he still surprised me with his supernatural speed. Once again my back was on the ground this time both my hands held above my head by the wrists with his left while his right slammed next to my ear. He straddled my waist using his legs to pin mine down.

"Not all people will be as kind as you believe. That 'little bit of good' you try so hard to find in people can't be found in some." He leaned closer to my face. "Take me for instance. I can do whatever I want with you right now." I met his intense stare with mine. Despite that fact, I was still mysteriously not afraid.

"But I know you won't do anything. You didn't do anything yesterday, you won't do anything today. Why are you trying so hard to push me away?" That flicker behind his eyes appeared again, the grip on my wrists loosened. This was the second time in two days that this had happened to me. Was this going to be a normal daily routine between the two of us?

"I…I'm sorry," he whispered. He rolled away in one smooth movement his back towards me. I used my elbows to lift myself off the ground.

"Don't worry about it. I don't know what happened to you, but I think I know what's wrong with you or might at least." There was no answer so I decided to go on. "PTSD. Posttraumatic stress disorder, right? Or at least something like it?" I pulled myself up so that I sat cross-legged. "A lot of my friends' parents had that. I've heard stories about what they had to go through. I was lucky enough that my parents never went through anything to suffer from it."

"What do they do?" I stared at his back; it was wide but well toned and muscled.

"They kind of…freak out. It could be noises or actions that just set them off. They begin to think that they're back on the warfront and they act accordingly. It could range between that to nightmares to depressions. I guess it kind of depends on the person you are. Very few of my friends' parents are like the first I described. My grandpa was lucky but he does have nightmares sometimes of the past though they're rare."

"That's close, but it isn't it exactly." No, I was getting the feeling that it was a bit worse. "I might… snap sometimes," Sasuke said abruptly.

"What, like you just did earlier?" I asked trying to joke. It didn't really come out as I intended though.

"Like that and perhaps much worse. It just… depends," he bit out. I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"I understand."

"If I do, get out of the way." I nodded once more.

"Right."

* * *

"_A man who doesn't trust himself can never really trust anyone else."_

_-Cardinal De Retz_

* * *


	3. III: I'm Hysterical!

EEH! I'm sorry! School started here and I was trying to take care of some stuff and got side-tracked! Don't worry though cause I'll be updating a lot since it's pretty much almost done. Well, hopefully you like it! This chapter was a little weird for me to write. I might change it later.

As you know I say this a lot: Don't like it don't read it. Thanks! XD

I own nothing of Naruto I do however own Ann.

**Chapter THREE: I'm Hysterical! I'm Confused and I'm Hysterical!**

* * *

We had begun traveling after that little episode and after eating our breakfast. He was a fast walker, I had to power walk just to keep up with him. Actually I wouldn't quite call it power walking, more of jogging. The curse of being short and short legged… Now that I was fully awake, I was able to make some notes about him.

He certainly was tall, at least six feet. Compared to my five foot five I was just a tad bit jealous at his height. He was quiet which kind of sucked whenever I wanted to try to have a conversation. I think that was the most he had ever talked, when he was talking to me earlier. Was he always this alone?

We came to the edge of the forest and before us was this small village.

"Whoa! Look at that!" I stared in wonder like a little kid. Talk about a long ways from home. That hit me. Home. I felt a weird sensation in my stomach, not like butterflies but kind of like them only instead of feeling elated you felt down and sad. Homesickness sucked.

Sasuke walked past me and towards the people. "Come on. Let's see if we can find an inn." I followed slowly after him.

"…Okay."

* * *

We didn't have to go far to find one. One was right on the outskirts of the town. It was a little dinky place but had a homey feel to it. I stood a ways behind him looking around in amazement. It was so different! It was so weird! I felt a giggling fit try to push its way up but I held it down. The last thing I needed was to start that up and have everything think I'm a nutjob. He grabbed two keys and faced me.

"Here." With a small toss I caught it clumsily and looked at it.

"So where're our rooms?" Sasuke stared with that same curiosity as in the past before he jerked his head towards the stairs.

"Rooms are upstairs." We went up and moved down the hall towards our respective numbers, he ten and I nine. Before he could make it into his room I stopped him with a question.

"What is this place?" He turned to look at me. Don't you dare say that it's an inn…

"It's an inn." No duh. I shook my head.

"No, I mean, what _is_ this place? Where am- where are we? What's this place called?" Before I could continue my flood of questions he held up a hand to stop me.

"You have amnesia or something?"

"No… I just don't know where I am," I answered truthfully. He stared at me again making me feel a little self-conscious. He had to stop doing that! It was getting weird! It made me feel like a freak. He stepped aside from his door.

"Come in and I'll explain." And, boy, did he. I mean, I can hardly remember a thing he said at all. It all came on so fast that I couldn't keep up. The only thing I was sure of was that I wasn't anywhere near home. I was somewhere completely different. He told me about how everything was divided into separate lands: fire, water, wind, sound, lightening, earth, and waves. There was also an unnamed portion as well used mainly for battles. He also told me of the main hidden villages in some of those lands: the Leaf Village of fire, Mist of water, wind and its Sand Village, and the Cloud Village in wind. Pulling out a piece of paper he also drew their symbols on the forehead protector things saying that I should keep it should I run into any. During the rest of the explanation I just stared at the paper reading and looking at the symbols he had drawn. Now that I look back on it, he didn't really talk much about himself during the entire thing. Himself or a certain village, the Leaf. I didn't think to question it. When he wanted to talk about he would.

"Are you alright?" He had finally finished his lecture and was now watching me. I looked up a little dazed.

"Uh…yeah." I blinked a couple of times before I felt the urge to laugh. Lips pursed and cheeks a little inflated, I let it out. Sasuke watched me calmly perhaps a little unsure of what to do in such a situation.

"Are you sure?" I nodded holding my stomach as I continued to laugh.

"Yeah!" I gasped. "It's just, I laugh when I'm in situations like this!" I fell back on his bed my laugh dying down then erupting back up. Before I knew it tears were once again streaking down my face, but it wasn't from laughing. "I'm hysterical," I said covering my face with my arm and keeping the other wrapped around my stomach. I couldn't tell you how I was doing it, laughing and sobbing at the same time. "I'm confused and I'm hysterical!" I don't know how long it lasted but it must have lasted a while and all that while Sasuke just sat there waiting patiently for it to end. It finally did subside into a small fit of hiccups.

"…Are you done now?" I looked at him my face wet from the tears I had shed. Nodding I wiped my face.

"Ye-eah. So-sorry," I said between hiccups. With a final sniff I looked back at the bed and noticed a few tear stains from where I was lying. "Oh n-no." Looking back at him I fished the key from my pocket and handed it to him. "Here ta-take my ro-oom." Staring at the key he plucked it from my hands gently and handed me his. Sasuke stood not a moment later and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." I nodded.

"Ni-ight!" I called after him. The door shut quietly with a clack.

* * *

He stood outside her door a moment longer listening to the sounds within. That laughing fit of hers caught him off-guard. So she really didn't know where she was. That and she really wasn't a ninja or any of the sort. She didn't even know anything about them! The sound of running water hit his ears. She must be showering now. At least she was alright. Perhaps that was what she needed.

He pushed himself from her door and made his way to his room. His hand twitched once as he entered.

'_What're you doing?'_ Sasuke closed the door to his room and made his way to his bed.

"Shut up."

'_Wouldn't it have been nice to be able to feel her warm body beneath you? Or perhaps the last beating pound of her heart? Go back! You know you want to do it!"_

"I said shut up!" Slamming a palm against his temple he fell into his bed on his back.

'_It's just another girl. What's wrong with adding another to the score board?'_ Sasuke gripped his head between his hands turning to his side and curling on the bed.

"I'm not going to listen to you." A maniacal laughter echoed in his head.

'_You know sooner or later you'll just end up hurting her. Sooner or later it'll all end up the same way as it had before.' _

"You're wrong. This time it'll be different. This time _I'm_ in control."

* * *

The dream I had was a little weird. I was back in school only my class was empty. I stood from my desk and walked around cautiously. Where was everyone?

"Hello." In front of me a man appeared, an older man that wore white robes and a square hat. One of the corners was painted with a smaller white square over wise, kind eyes. That hat, those clothes, that pipe. He looked like someone important; I just didn't know who he was. "I'm glad that you were able to make it here." I nodded numbly.

"Sorry if we scared you before." I looked over my shoulder at two more men who looked a lot younger than the one in front of me. The one on the right who was standing with his arms crossed had long black hair with a forehead protector keeping his bangs from falling in his face, but it still didn't stop a few stray strands. The other white haired man who sat on the edge of a desk wore, instead of a headband, more of a head protector that circled his face along the sides.

"I told you I should have come along," a new voice sighed. Just how many of them were there! Looking back at the old man I noticed a new person accompanied him, a man with longish wild golden blonde hair. Each wore a similar symbol on the plates above their brows. That must mean they were working together.

"What…what's going on here?" The older one looked up at me switching his pipe from one side of his mouth to the other.

"We are in need of your assistance."

"Huh?"

* * *

I sat down in a desk absorbing all the things they had told me.

"So…You need me to help Sasuke get back on his feet and go back to the Hidden Leaf Village so they can take out this evil guy named Orochimaru and this other group of evil-doers together?" I asked trying to sum up as best I could. They all nodded. "And the reason you chose me was because I don't know a thing about this place or what's happening in it and it would probably do Sasuke better if he met a person who actually didn't know what the heck she was doing." Another nod. Okay so I got it all.

"You need to help him Ann," the blonde haired man said seriously. "Apart they might not have a chance but with all of them together they might. Besides, Sasuke needs the help. You've seen the look in his eyes." I've seen it plenty of times. I hated seeing it. Looking at the top of the desk I began to trace the lines of grain with my eyes. If I helped Sasuke, I'd be able to go back home.

That sounded like a good enough deal.

With determination I met the gaze of the four men and said my decision.

"Alright. I'll do it!"

* * *

"_Life's challenges are not supposed to paralyze you, they're supposed to __help__ you discover who you are."_

_-Bernice Johnson Reagon_

* * *


	4. IV: That's Not for You to Decide

Here's chapter four too!

I own nothing of Naruto only Ann.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter FOUR: That's Not for You to Decide**

Tossing a glance at Sasuke as we walked down the small path I let out a silent breath. How was I supposed to start this?

'So, can you tell me about your experience with this Orochimaru fellow?'

'It couldn't have been THAT bad! Come _on_!'

'I'll be here for you whenever you need a shoulder to cry on! Just lean on me! When you're not strong!'

Scenarios and stupid lines kept popping in my mind that sounded either too corny or too uncaring. Nothing was coming out right and the more I thought about it the more I was getting irritated and the more I was getting irritated the more I wasn't focusing on what was happening right then and the more I wasn't focusing on what was happening right then the more likely I was to miss something or get in trouble.

Well, I got in trouble.

A very dumb thief jumped from above right on top of me. Not literally but near enough to me that he didn't have to move any closer to hold a dagger to my neck.

"Don't try anything if you don't want your fried to get hurt!" It was the usual hostage spiel. Wonderful. Sasuke slowly turned around to face us. "You hear me!? Now, I want you to slo-" We were both caught by surprise. This was the first time I had ever seen something like this. His eyes rather than being their normal were now red. The thief's hand dropped from my neck as he stepped aside and towards Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes never left his. Staring in a mix of utter amazement and intense fear I continued to watch. The thief stood still after getting away from me then began to twist and contort oddly. His hands clenched his head grabbing fistfuls of his thin brown hair. The dagger fell to the ground.

"Get out of my head!" the man screamed. Falling to his knees he continued to thrash pulling at his hair as if that would drag out the demon within. "No! Get out of my head! It hurts!" I wanted to say something but it was like a massive power was holding me down. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was frozen to the bones but shaking uncontrollably. What was this atmosphere? It had changed so suddenly, as soon as Sasuke's eyes changed.

Sasuke moved forward kicking up the dagger with a smooth nudge of his foot. With a swift movement and joker grin there was a whipping sound in the air as the metal kissed the man's throat. My breath caught as blood spewed from the open slice and onto Sasuke. The blood drained from my face. The body swayed and was about to fall forward. A harsh laugh erupted from this mad man. No…not harsh. I couldn't even describe it. After that I don't know what happened. There were more whipping sounds, more slashes, more blood.

So much blood.

I had turned away and began gagging.

Even though I came from a military family I didn't like the idea of killing or war. I had seen and heard what it could do to people from my mom and my friends. My friends' parents overreacting to the slightest sounds that might remind them of a shooting gun or bomb, dropping to the ground saying and doing things as if they were back on the warfront. Adults having nightmares of their experiences from killing the person in front of them to surviving an explosion. Fathers sitting by their son's bedsides holding their hands, telling them it was alright to go repeatedly until they finally did go. Bodies of people no older than me wrapped heavily head to foot in bandages some missing legs or arms or both, strapped to beeping machines telling everyone that they were still alive. It was a part of my world and I hated it.

But this was the first time I had ever seen someone die in front of me.

It was different.

Entirely different.

I looked back at Sasuke. The bloody knife was still held in his equally bloody hand as his head slowly rose from the mutilated body in front of him to me. At the moving of his head I immediately looked away. I wasn't going to get caught by those eyes like that man had.

"Sasuke, that's enough. He's dead already." He didn't say anything. "Please. Say something." Still nothing. I finally had the courage to look at where he was standing. I wouldn't look at his face, only his feet to see if he was still there. I looked only to see the bloody corpse where he left it.

He wasn't there.

I took half a step forward getting ready to see if I could track him, but I didn't have to.

Sasuke was there alright.

He was right behind me.

"First time seeing someone killed little girl? Are you surprised by how much blood a person's body could hold?" he teased. I tensed. "It's quite an exhilarating thing knowing just how fragile a life could be." There was a loud malevolent laugh that boomed from behind. When he finally finished I felt his words by my ear. "I know what you're here for. Don't think that I'll let you get away with it." Oh, really? Slowly I twisted my neck to face him my eyes trained on looking at the lower features.

"That's not for you to decide. It's Sasuke's choice, not yours," I proclaimed confidently. It _was_ Sasuke's choice. The lips pulled into another joker grin.

"I am Sasuke. I am Sasuke and Sasuke is me. We are one in the same. How do you plan to get rid of me without getting rid of him?" I stared at his lips. No…this wasn't Sasuke. The desire for power and vengeance may have created this _thing, _but he could change again. He just needed that helping push. This…nightmare wasn't going to have his way with Sasuke any longer.

"You are not Sasuke and he is not you. If this Orochimaru was able to make you than I'll be the one to destroy you." I met his red gaze. "I promise you that." Those red eyes pierced my soul. I was worried that he might do something to me, much like what he did to that thief. If you wanted my honest feelings, I was frightened, but not of Sasuke. I was scared of this demon that wanted control. The red wavered fading to the familiar onyx eyes. He staggered backwards.

"What…have I done?" Whirling around I watched as he continued to back away dropping the knife to the ground. He stared past me and at the body that he…no, the nightmare had made him deface. "Damn it…Not again!" Next thing I knew he was speeding off in the opposite direction of me. I started after him.

"Sasuke!"

I crashed and stumbled through the trees and bushes calling out his name over and over. That was when I realized something. I wasn't just chasing him because I didn't want to be alone in this world or that I had to help him in order to get back home, I just…He shouldn't have to be alone after doing such a thing. He shouldn't be alone period.

Then, if matters couldn't get any worse, they did.

I stopped panting out of breath. I absolutely detested my endurance especially up against a person like this. I stood there hands on my knees to catch my breath before taking off again. When I was about to break out in a run once more, I was stopped by a figure standing in front of me.

He was deathly pale with dark hair that only made his skin even whiter. He was tall, not as tall as Sasuke but close enough. I felt something strange in my gut.

This guy was different, dangerous.

I needed to get out of here.

I looked at his cat-like yellow eyes.

I regret that so freaking much.

Inhaling sharply I felt like I couldn't move again. I just felt an overwhelming fear engulf my body. A smile broke across his lips.

"You won't be his saving grace."

I was scared. I was scared freaking, excuse my language, _shitless_. It felt like I was dying slowly, so slowly. I can't remember exactly what happened only that I wished someone was with me. I didn't want to be scared anymore.

I actually felt like I wanted to die.

* * *

He heard a scream through the wind that blew by his ears. Skidding to a stop he turned around to the source. The scream didn't end and even when it did it was followed by another one. That could be only one person.

Ann.

Sasuke's feet were just about to sprint to her when he felt a sudden wave of unwanted pleasure run through his body. _'Just listen to that music,'_ he heard in his head. Clenching his teeth he willed himself to focus. He had to go back to her. She was helpless out here. _'Why should you? You hardly know the girl. Just enjoy the music and let her die.'_ Sasuke pushed his legs faster refusing the feeling to stop them. The scream cracked and lowered.

No.

Not yet.

He had heard her words earlier when he wasn't in control. He heard her confident, hopeless promise and seen her brown eyes look into his paying no mind to the activated Sharingan.

She was able to do that for him.

The least he could do was pay it back.

Sasuke saw her body lying on the ground feet in front of him. "Ann!" He landed next to her. "Ann!" Breathing a little hard from running away then back he pressed his fingers against her throat. She still had a pulse. He rested his hand on her stomach. She was still breathing albeit shallowly. What happened to her? Looking at her face he noticed thin streams of tears from the corners of her eyes.

"No…please…" she whimpered miserably. "Stop hurting them…" Closing his eyes he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Orochimaru. He had found out about her.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of running water. It was a nice, calming sound. I was waking up in random places a lot lately. Rubbing my eyes I turned my head to see Sasuke's back. He stood in what looked to be a bathroom.

"Sasuke?" I croaked. Why was my voice so hoarse? I brought my hand to my throat and massaged it a bit. I wasn't sick, but it hurt like crap. Why did I sound so weird?

He came towards me and sat down on the bed beside me. He picked up a mug from the nightstand of some steaming tea and handed it to me.

"Here. Yuko-san said for you to drink this. It should help your throat a bit." I took a small sip. Wow… That was some good tea. It was probably tea with a little bit of honey in it. I could already feel it soothing my ragged throat. Sasuke waited until after I had drank a bit more of the tea before beginning his interrogation.

"Do you remember what happened?" I thought for a moment. I remembered the thief and the killing…then he ran off and I chased after…then…

"I…don't know," I croaked once more. "I just remember that…incident then running after you. Next thing I know I'm here with you." He stared at me in what I wasn't sure. Pity. Humor. Reluctance. Fear. Anger. Hatred. It was the usual tornado of feelings.

"I don't know why," he began, "but you're different. When I'm with you…" He shook his head. "I don't see how you can do what you do." I brought the tea back to my lips.

"One person can make a difference. You just have to let her try." That was when he smiled. Not that bitter smile, but a real one. It looked nice, really nice and absolutely right. My own smile grew.

"You're smiling!" The smile never wavered.

"I told you. I don't know what you're doing to me."

"I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't." I laughed, or…tried to laugh.

"Good!"

* * *

"_The key to change…is to let go of fear."_

_-Rosanne Cash_

* * *


End file.
